Currently, a popular recording medium is the eight track cartridge wherein an entire medley of songs or tunes are played in a prescribed order for an extended period of entertainment for the home or automobile. However, a particular eight track cartridge is ordinarily composed of renditions of a single artist or musical group, and one may often have to listen to a number of lesser renditions in order to hear a particular number that he or she particularly favors. Often, there are no more then one or two renditions on a single tape which are of particular interest and it is necessary to suffer through unwanted music to hear what one wants to hear. Smaller cassettes having a single musical number recorded thereon are also available but this usually requires frequent replacement of cassettes in order to enjoy a continuous period of musical enjoyment.